Atrevido
by LittleMalory
Summary: Los Broflovski y los Marsh comparten una navidad, todo va bien hasta que a Ike piensa que shelly es su tipo.


_**Bueno este es un fic especial de navidad espero les guste y perdonen si la pareja es muy crack pero en verdad ya tenia ganas de escribir acerca de ellos :3 espero y les agrade tanto como a mi :9**_

_**South park pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone**_

Era víspera de navidad y como todos los años, las calles de South park estaban decoradas con luces brillantes y llamativas, colores alegres y en el aire se sentía un peculiar aroma y sentimiento, las personas corrían de un lado para otro, comprando regalos, paseando por las calles, se veían desde bebes con sus madres hasta adultos de la tercera edad con su pareja o con sus nietos, era una época tan hermosa para convivir.

- mamá, ¿Por qué no celebramos la navidad este año en lugar de la hanuka? – ike tenia muchas ganas de saber que se sentía la navidad y dejar un poco a parte la hanuka, estaba seguro que su madre podría matarlo con esa pregunta pero no le importo.

- porque no ike, hemos celebrado la hanuka siempre y eso no cambiara

- ¿ni aunque los Marsh nos inviten? – dijo Kyle que acababa de llegar con su amigo Stanley.

- seria un honor tenerlos en nuestro hogar celebrando la navidad – Stanley quería que su amigo fuera, quería pasarla bien con el, además si shelly se enojaba no seria al único al que mataría.

- pero no queremos molestarlos a ti y a tus padres – Sheila claramente no quería ir, era fiel a su religión, a su hanuka.

- por favor ma – dios Ike sonaba como Cartman cuando quería algo, eso si es aterrador.

- solo este año Sheila – agrego al ultimo el padre de familia

- esta bien, solo este año – Sheila pensó que no le haría daño salir con sus amigos mas cercanos, los Marsh, aunque eso les constara una festividad muy importante en su religión.

_Al día siguiente…_

Los broflovski decidieron o mas bien fueron obligados a llegar temprano y todo por que Sheila, para no ser descortés, decidió llegar temprano para poder ayudar a Sharon y conocer un poco mas de la navidad, mientras Kyle y Stan jugaban con la juegosfera q aun Stan conservaba y funcionaba después de 5 años, claro si el la cuidaba después de todo lo que paso por recuperarla del gobierno y de los aliens y sobretodo por aguantar a toallin y sus porros.

¿Pero como podía Ike distraerse un rato? Fácil…shelly Marsh.

Shelly seguía siendo la misma chica violenta y fuerte de hace 5 años pero lo que cambio en ella fue el hecho de que decidió cambiar un poco su estilo, dejo los frenillos después de obtener la sonrisa perfecta que cualquier persona desearía, Sharon la llevo con su estilista la cual le dio un arreglo mas juvenil y propio de shelly y su ropa fue cambiando después de su primer novio formal, olvidando a Skyler y a los chicos con los q tenia contacto en Internet, en fin, era un chica normal a la vista de todos, pero las hormonas del canadiense de 8 años lograron que ike broflovski la viera como la chica mas bonita que había conocido, además de Ruby, las maestra de su kinder entre otras, ¿acaso ike estaba enamorado? Lo tendría q averiguar el solo.

- no hagan mucho ruido mojones – shelly tenia que ver su programa favorito o si no mataría a alguien, pero como Randy y Sharon le dijeron q dejara la televisión de la sala de estar para Kyle y Stan decidió subir a su habitación.

Ike, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subirlas y después llegar a la habitación de la joven Marsh.

- que bonita habitación tienes – dijo el canadiense para romper el hielo y advertirle a shelly que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota?- pregunto ella mientras el azabache se acercaba.

- sabias q tienes unos ojos muy lindos – para el no era tan difícil conquistar a una persona pero si lograba conquistar a shelly seria un gran logro.

- ¡largate de mi habitación pendejo! – ordeno ella

- ¿por que tan molesta?

- ¿quieres que te rompa la cara?

- mejor déjame enseñarte algo antes de eso – ike tenia un plan algo arriesgado pero tal vez así conseguiría lo que quería.

- que caraj…- la castaña no pudo terminar su expresión porque de un momento a otro estaban sus labios y los del canadiense en un contacto que se volvió alocado y quien sabe en que hubiera terminado de no haber sido que Randy los llamo para la cena.

En la cena la familia Marsh y la familia broflovski compartían conversaciones, comentarios, risas, etc. Pero lo que compartían ahora ike y shelly era mas fuerte que eso, ellos compartían miradas apasionadas que pareciera que podían desnudar con solo pensarlo, o al menos eso creía ike, shelly en lugar de observarlo como un nuevo amor lo veía como un maldito, un simple mojón como los demás, como su hermano y su amigo.

- la cena estuvo deliciosa sharon, gracias otra vez por la invitación – agradeció Sheila despidiéndose de su amiga y de randy además de los hijos de estos.

- adiós amigo, ¿nos vemos mañana?

- claro Kyle

- gracias por venir, fue algo nuevo e importante para nosotros y lo siento por lo de shelly– esta vez era randy

- no te preocupes, eso le pasa a el por andar de coqueto – contesto Sheila.

- y gracias a ti por invitarnos, bueno, nos tenemos que ir – termino Gerald.

Ambas familias se despidieron mientras los Marsh entraban a su hogar y se escuchaba que regañaban a shelly y mientras los broflovski se iban a su hogar en su auto.

- ¿por que se te ocurrió meterte con shelly bro? – pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa maliciosa de solo pensarlo terminando por reírse.

- cállate, además yo pensé que sabias que me gustan las personas mayores – se defendió el azabache.

- ike, deberías tener mas cuidado, casi te mata – dijo su mamá

- si que shelly tiene fuerza – agrego Gerald sorprendido.

- ya déjenme de tratar como un bebe – gruño ike, estaba arto de que le dijeran esto y aquello.

- solo decíamos – ahora fue el pelirrojo.

En el camino a casa ike pensó en lo sucedido, recuerda que cuando estaban en el comedor, cenando, se le ocurrió tomar la mano de shelly, la cual solo lo miro con mas odio y lo amenazo, cosa a la cual ike no le dio importancia.

Después de la cena, a ike se le ocurrió volver a besar esos labios sabor cereza de shelly, gran error, todos observaron ese acto tan atrevido del canadiense, logrando terminar con la paciencia de shelly y esta prometió lo que dijo, golpeo al pequeño broflovski en la cara, ella no se sentía culpable porque sabia que lo había advertido.

- al menos valió la pena – susurro ike mientras se quedaba dormido en el auto camino a casa.

_**Mi primer fic de un solo capitulo y de esta pareja tan crack que tanto me gusta, es difícil imaginarse a ike de 8 años y a shelly de unos 17 pero en fin, hice lo que pude :3**_

_**Como dije anteriormente este fic es como mi regalo de navidad que espero y les guste tanto como a mi, y si, me inspire en otros fics si se lo preguntan y lo siento si no se me ocurrió algo mejor pero en vacaciones se me borra la memoria :P**_

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras (y lectores si es q hay algún varón) por leer mis locos y confusos fics, en serio lo aprecio mucho y espero me sigan en este pasatiempo y gusto que tengo y por ultimo les deseo que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo :)**_


End file.
